My point of view
by Kittiecat248
Summary: My first fanfic! *Does newbie dance*    KaitoxAoko fluff, from both points of view xD  REVIEW *-*
1. Aoko's POV

**A/N: Hello everyone. This is my first fanfiction, so I'm super self-conscience *^* Well, more than usual. Reviews are appreciated. Thank you! xD**

**Disclaimer: If Magic Kaito and/or Detective Conan were mine, all the couples would already be madly in love with each other *3***

With him, it was always like that.

Wherever they went, he always flipped her skirt. It didn't matter what time, or which season it was. He never seemed to care that in 100 degree weather, no one would be bothered to chase him around for it. But she never wanted to break the tradition, so she always did.

People told her to stop wearing skirts.

But Aoko Nakamori was, as far as she was concerned, a plain girl. She only had a couple of things to define herself as. Her blue eyes, her messy brown hair, her famous mop, and, her mop chases with Kaito.

Plus, the skirt flipping was definitely the only thing that made her stand out in front of Kaito. Kaito had anything and everything he'd ever wanted. Aoko was still trying to figure out why Kaito had chosen to flip HER skirt. Why he had chose to stop that faithful day long ago to talk to HER. To share all those experiences with HER. Why, when he had all of those beautiful girls lining up for him, including Akako (Who scared Aoko a LOT, but that's aside from the point), that he'd give her his full attention everyday with their bickering, skirt flipping chases and KID debates.

Not that she was complaining.

She loved his tricks that always surprised her in every way. She loved how if he wanted to, he could really be a good caring friend. She loved how he was absolutely terrified of fish. Aoko loved everything about her best friend, even how his hair slung to the right when he was sleeping. (Of course she didn't look on purpose. T-There was just a spider on his head, that's all.) She also loved his faithful fan side of him that supported KID. And how he always was in denial with Hakuba about something.

Aoko didn't know what in the world they were talking about.

But what Aoko loved the most about her best friend was the fact that he called her Aoko. No "_chans_" or "_sans_" or calling her by her last name, Nakamori. Just Aoko. She loved her name very much and she loved when that name passed through his lips. Even if he added "_ahou_" in front of it multiple times, Aoko didn't mind. As long as Kaito was the person speaking, she'd listen to anything he'd say.

Of course, Kaito wasn't going to know any of this. Ever. Aoko's deepest fear was that Kaito would start treating her as one of his fan girls after hearing her confession. Even though Aoko didn't know why Kaito didn't treat her as one now, she didn't want to change her relation with him. Aoko and Kaito were best friends and that was never going to change.

Sometimes, Aoko hoped that Kaito would feel the same as her. Just these crazy little itsy bitsy moments where, under the spell of his icy blue eyes, she'd think that Kaito liked her back too, more than just a best friend or someone to tease when he needed a good exercise. But his serious expression would just melt away in five seconds and his lopsided grin would be back in place and he'd ask the same question every time. "_What color are they today?_"

Aoko actually learned to look forward to these chases.

Kaito was always helping her. Even when he missed her birthday, he still went out of his way to make it up, didn't he?

Aoko didn't know what she did to deserve the kindness, though. What had she ever helped him with? She could only remember how she helped him get through the death of his dad. But a lot of people had done that too. She was always hurting him. Insulting his idol, threatening to reveal his weakness to everyone, always aiming at his head with the mop and hitting him hard on the head, like she was trying to kill him.

After so many years, though, Aoko didn't think Kaito could be killed, especially not with some dirty mop she found in the janitor's closet.

The only thing that Aoko disliked about her childhood friend was the fact that he was so _dense_. Kaito hadn't been aware that he had all the girls in the school adore him until two months ago when she pointed it out to him. Keiko had called her Kaito-obsessed and Akako had said she was madly in love. Even Hakuba got the hint and toned down his flirting. It seemed like the whole world knew that she loved him, yet if he knew, he definitely wasn't showing it.

Aoko was fine with that. She didn't want to risk anything to lose him.

Aoko vowed that as long as she and Kaito were still best friends, she'd never stop wearing skirts.


	2. Kaito's POV

**A/N: Ah, I guess I decided to continue my fanfic ^.^ Thanks for all those who reviewed and again, they are greatly appreciated, so please leave some. **

**Disclaimer: I own Detective Conan and pigs can fly.**

With her, it was always like this.

She never seemed to mind that it was 100 degrees outside and that everyone was too hot to be bothered by her. She'd always flash that cute, pouting face, and Kaito found it very hard to resist leaning over and just flipping it. She never seemed to figure out that she could bring him and KID down with just one flash of the face.

Thank GOD he avoided her at heists. Kaito didn't think he could keep a straight face when he was staring at the woman he loved the most in the world when she hated his guts.

People told him to CONFESS, already.

But that was a very HARD thing to do for Kaito Kuroba. People didn't seem to realize that once rejection from Aoko, or even one little cold shoulder from her could tear him down. No one seemed to understand that Aoko mattered to him SO much, that he'd risk his life to make sure she didn't get a scratch on her.

A LOT of people called him corny.

Not like Kaito cared at all. He was willing to be the corniest guy on the planet as long as that meant that he could get up the nerve to confess.

But he loved her too much to risk that.

Kaito loved the way her face scrunched up when she was thinking. He loved her undying support of her father to catch KID. He loved her angry face whenever he flipped her skirt. He even loved when she talked to other people other than himself. Keiko, Akako, and even Hakuba. That always gave him the chance to look at her all he wanted and never receive a glare from her.

But he loved her glares, too.

Sometimes, he'd get this feeling that maybe, just maybe, Aoko liked him back. For instance, one time she heard Keiko whisper to Akako, "_We need to help her confess!_" And he just stupidly thought it was ACUTALLY Aoko. Except it wasn't. Five minutes later, a girl called Tamaki came and asked him to go out with her. He refused, very politely, making sure Aoko was there to hear it.

He cursed himself for actually believing that Aoko had feelings for him. Why would she? Aoko had everything. She had messy hair and huge blue eyes that any boy with ANY taste would fall for. Her father was the chief in the task force, and she was quite popular there. She even had HAKUBA falling in love with her, which was saying a lot.

What did he have? He was a thief, a magician, and a good-for-nothing pervert. He ALWAYS hurt her. With KID and taking away her father and putting her at risk from Snake and everything. The only thing he could remember about doing for her was saving the clock tower. But that didn't count, since it was half for himself, plus it was KID who did the job. She hated KID with every single fiber in her body, of course she would, she had the right to, and what did he do about it? He laughed at her, and continued to support his "idol." He, both as KID and as Kaito Kuroba, had made her cry so many times. Had made her beautiful blue eyes fill up with tears…

She did EVERYTHING for him. She helped him in so many difficult times of his life, no matter how mean he was to her. She helped him with the death of his father, she helped him stabilize his fear for fish, and she'd even helped him when he was almost being consumed by KID. Almost tempted to let everything go. She brought him back.

And he was grateful for everything she did for him.

Not that Aoko would EVER receive his thanks. If he stopped teasing her and stopped flipping her skirt, she'd ask what's wrong, and those beautiful eyes would water up. If he acted all corny, she _might_ guess that he loved her and reject him and walk out of his life. He hated the thought of losing Aoko, losing her to three simple little words.

_I love you_

But of course, he didn't say it. Kaito didn't know if those three lips would ever pass through his lips. So instead, he placed his poker face back up and grinned at his childhood friend who was staring at him, a worried expression on his face.

_Flip_

"White suits you, Aoko,"


	3. Mystery POV

**A/N: I REALLY should be doing homework, but writing fanfics helps my English too, so I can use that excuse XD. Somehow, though, I feel like I'm getting worse ;~; Anyways, Mystery POV! :O Who could it be? *-* Guess! :P Reviews are appreciated! :D**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan or any of the characters in the story do not belong to me**

With them, it was always like this.

They never seemed to mind that it was 100 degrees outside and watching them run around like that made everyone feel all hot and sweaty. They never seemed to mind that maybe some people would LOVE to drink out of a water fountain when they had unintentionally cut in front of the line of people waiting and started bickering right in front of it. But no one minded at all. Everyone could see that the two were fated for each other, whether the two of them knew or not.

I don't know about other people, but _I_ for one enjoy their fights a lot. Recently, they always find some way to end up all corny and sweet, like the one time Aoko tripped, and Kaito (obviously) tried to catch her, but it somehow ended with KAITO on top. I wanted to see what else happened, but that little act caught such an uproar the whole class crowed in and shut the top of Aoko's backpack.

Yes, I live in Aoko's backpack. It's full of her school stuff, and…_Kaito _stuff. She has a notebook full of the memories she shares with him, an album full of pictures and a little post-it note saying _I love you_ on it. You could be as stupid as me and still realize who this "mysterious person" was.

Sadly, I never got to come out much because just my appearance scared a certain someone to death.

But the times I _could_ come out were plentiful for me. I could see how Kaito could easily dodge all of Aoko's blows, but purposely let her hit him a couple of times to let her gain bragging rights. I could see how whenever Aoko was talking to someone of opposite gender, Kaito was always there, listening. I could see how Kaito always made sure that Aoko was always there to hear when he rejected all of his fan girls. I could _also_ see how the two of them glanced at each other when they thought no one was looking and giving the other person a loving look before turning back to the lesson.

Some people didn't get how the two of them could go together. After all, Kaito was a magician and a flirt. He had millions of fan girls lining up for him on both sides of his life. Aoko was only the inspector's daughter and her only talent was that she knew how to deliver a rather painful blow with the mop. And she wasn't the smartest person, either. She had been around her childhood friend for the longest, yet she didn't even _suspect_ him for his night job. But again, they _both_ weren't the brightest people. No one could deny that.

Everyone wondered when one of them suddenly figured it out.

_Flip_

"White suits you, Aoko,"

"KAITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Looks like the confession will have to wait for another day.


End file.
